The Doctor Meets His Fan Girl
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Miko disobeys and runs into the thick of battle. She gets hurt due to a mistep and now Knockout fights with his sins. Knockout xBreakdown, One-sided MikoxKnockout
1. The Rescue

Knockout eyed himself in the water. He didn't know why he was so haunted. He was born for mass murder, weren't all Decepticons? So why couldn't he shut his mind off. Because she had came into his life and she had spoke of a new path. So why didn't he take the open door? He screamed inside himself. She was his ideal sin. He looked up as Megatron clapped and patted him on the shoulder. The threat about his paint job hung on his Tung but it felt dead before it could escape.

His eyes scanned to the Autobot's side of the battle field. The look of shock and mourn on their eyes. The reminder she should never have ran into the thick of it. But he knew the real crime was himself and he had nobody to blame but himself. Why couldn't he have just let it go!

Breakdown ran a hand down his arm. It felt so good to him right about now. He looked into his mate eyes, that knowing light was in them. He knew and he understood. He was a doctor, he could save her, but would they let him? Breakdown took care of Megatron, a rather easy feat, stoke the ego and he was putty in your hands. I should remember that next time I want to go for a joyride at night Knockout mused as he walked over to their side. Optimus raised a hand then put it to his side. He knew from Bumblebee that Knockout was a doctor and he was rather good at it, when he waned to be.

Knockout: no offense, Old Man, but your doing that all wrong  
>Ratchet: oh? What do you know about humans?<br>Knockout: enough..  
>Optimus Prime: can you help her..?<br>Knockout: sure  
>Ratchet: why…?<br>Knockout: now now, let's not get all sappy and all, I just happen to find her amusing..for now.  
>Optimus Prime: Ratchet, I don't trust him any more than you do but if it means Miko's survival. Let's stand aside<br>Ratchet: I understand…Optimus

Knockout knelt down and checked the arm. He wouldn't never admit to watching Human TV to the day he went offline. He had bribe Starscream to keep his mouth shut, not that the seeker had given him any hell, even joined in sometimes. He checked her pulse at her wrist to his internal clock. Good pulse, no big damage, now to check the brain he checked the list off in his CPU. He mentally cursed his lack of a MRI or CAT scan machine, but it was the battle field so he had to make do with what he had. He was a doctor but he wasn't built for a medic like Ratchet was. A minor set back. Unlike Ratchet, he had the speed and skills to defend himself, Ratchet had to rely on his medical tools to defend himself.

Knockout: so much drama…she is merely fainted and her arm will heal in a few days  
>Optimus Prime(sighing a huge relief): that's very good…<br>Breakdown: hey, Red, big man is having a fit  
>Knockout: he better not have re-hurt himself, I'll send him to the sick bay myself!<br>Breakdown: chill, Red, the usual. Blaming the seeker, beating said seeker  
>Knockout: again? Ugh….he better not rape screamer..I rather like him<br>Optimus Prime: beating..? Raping..?  
>Knockout: don't waste my time faking your care, Optimus<br>Miko(weakly): but I care…  
>Knockout: I see…<br>Breakdown: come on, Red, you don't need the ego boost of a 12 year old girl hitting on you.  
>Optimus Prime: um…<br>Knockout: now now, Optimus, You do gotta tell me where you got those rims someday..so..call me,baby?  
>Optimus Prime: what…uh…<p>Knockout winked at him as he shifted to a car and sped beside Breakdown. Bulkhead and Ratchet looked at Optimus as Optimus was bright red.<p>Bulkhead: you owe me $50, ratchet, I told you he was gay  
>Ratchet: but..I..ugh…<br>Miko: so..he is with..Breakdown..?  
>Bulkhead: I always figured something was going on between those two but I could never Breakdown to say so. I'm surpised he would risk Knockout by joining the Decepticons. The Decepticons really hate gay couples, they don't out right say it, but they can be rather nasty to each other over it.<br>Miko: what did he mean "hit on"?  
>Bulkhead: you give Knockout so much praise, that many suspect your flirting with him. But, your 12 and he knows your just being nice to him.<br>Miko: well…um…  
>Bulkhead: Miko! <div> 


	2. The Revelation

Getting drunk? Check. Getting fucked? Not check. Fuck my life..Knockout mused. He looked at the 6th high grade cube. He needed to cut himself off but why bother? He didn't know why he cared. Being back handed? Please, he can repaint and take the dent out. So why was he laying in bed, drunk and not getting laid? Miko thinks I'm hot huh? He groaned as he popped the other cube. He wanted to forget her. He was gay and she was a child. So why did she have to haunt my dreams?

Miko sulked. She liked getting a ride from Bulkhead but he didn't blare Lady Gaga or know all the lyrics to Rihanna like Knockout did, nor did he ever go 1 mile over the speed limit. Now, Knockout would hit 100 MPH and dare the cops to stop him and he would laugh at them all. His seats were heated and he had that accent. He had looked too cute, titling his head to the side when she accused him of being from England and not Cybertron. He trash talked like a pro and he was bitchy. Bulkhead played by the rules and kneeled to Optimus. Knockout flirted with him and purred like a cat. Thus Knockout was perfect and she missed his joy rides.

Both thought back to the battle field. He HAD saved her and he HAD smiled abit at her flirting. Who said they had to be lovers? They could be best friends and fuck the rules of battle…


	3. Flying With Miko

Miko looked at after getting out of school and grinned. Only one red car had questionable taste in music and didn't obey by the rules of how loud he could blare things. Such things rarely stoped Knockout. She walked over to him. He was blaring Rihanna loud enough to make the cross lady make faces at him. He didn't seem to notice or care.

Miko: loud enough for you?  
>Knockout: sadly..no..but..any louder and I think mars will whine to me<br>Miko: such a shame…  
>Knockout: indeed..<p>

She hopped in and he started his engine. She noticed Bulkhead pulling up and was glad that Knockout pulled out of the parking stop without the Autobot noticing. He waited to he was on the highway to start to speeding. She knew it killed him to go below 60 mph if he could help it. She did wonder if the rain would slow him down or bother him. He found the exit and let loose. Just the way she loved him.

Speeding and slicking around turns, turbo sliding like a pro, she enjoyed every second of it. Knockout didn't care about cops and pissed a few off along the way. Miko looked out his car window and flipped the cops off.

Knockout: now now, lets not get the guns out…I just painted myself up…  
>Miko: you can out run them<br>Knockout: yes,dear, unless they go for the tires…flat tires and rain is asking a lot.  
>Miko: dam…<br>Knockout: hanging on..fuck this shit…I'm so tired of being chased into a hole.  
>Miko:uh…<br>Knockout: trust me, dear  
>Miko: right…<p>

Knockout flipped his boosters on and jump the wall onto the streets below him. Miko clung to the steering wheel for dear life. She loved the mech too death but that was close even for her liking. She sighed when he started to straighter himself out and drive normally.

Miko: sometimes I think you ARE nuts  
>Knockout: maybe but that was dam fun<br>Miko: we should go flying more often!  
>Knockout: hmm…it would be better if we had a hill to leap over. My shocks aren't designed for wall hopping. I'm not a 4 wheel drive truck like Bulkhead or Optimus. This sports car has limets for abuse.<br>Miko: Screw them…  
>Knockout: oh? Trouble in playing house?<br>Miko: they treat me like I'm a baby…Raf is all liked since he speaks computer and Jack has Acree…it's not fair…Bulkhead never lets loose like you do..  
>Knockout: autobots by definition are hung on rules, me? I like to cut loose 247...big man thinks I'm addicted to pain, I just say I can't stand being on a ship 24/7. I wonder if I get air sick and that's my problem…or the shitty driver..who gave soundwave the wheel?  
>Miko: eww…that's..just wrong…<br>Knockout: brains are rarely liked on my side of the war. Its all about bulk and wings. Every day I get "why don't you fly"..ugh…  
>Miko: wings are so over rated…unless your Starscream…he makes it look hot…does he ever eat?<br>Knockout: we don't "eat" like you do, drinking doesn't give us weight. It just gives us power to keep moving.  
>Miko: that's no fun..<br>Knockout: perhaps..but for a seeker, that's key. One wrong pound on his wings and Starscream will nose dive into the rocks. Seekers need a certin weight.  
>Miko: and Jack's mother is bossy as hell..hate her…why can't she just let me stay with Bulkhead? He's more family to me than any human has ever been..<br>Knockout: you do look different that the humans I've seen around town  
>Miko: I got into a progam that sent from Japan to America, I guess host parents mean well..but…they never listen to me…<br>Knockout: uh..Japan? Like that time you called me from England?  
>Miko: here..you sound English!<p>

She played the tape of the England man playing a joke. Knockout groaned and cursed his accent.

Miko: atlease you make it hotter and you purr..he just makes black people jokes for a quick buck  
>Knockout: pff..I can do circles around that human…and..I'm not English…<p> 


End file.
